Cherry Blossom's Man
by kyoraku08
Summary: Kaien's tears are like cherry blossoms that he sends to the one he most loved, carried by the soundless wind. Will he meet the girl he always cared about ever again? CANON with my main fanfic Bleach: The 3rd Phantom.


This one is based on **Sakurabito** by **SunSet Swish**. It was used as the twenty-first ending theme song for Bleach. It was sung in the second Concept Covers by Aaroniero's voice actor. I'm not sure which one, since Aaroniero had three voices, but I assume it was sung by the one who did Kaien's voice, therefore **Toshihiko Seki**. Sorry if I'm wrong.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is **canon** to my main fanfic **Bleach: The 3rd Phantom**. It will revolve around Kaien's feelings after Matsuri's supposed "death". _  
_

* * *

_Cherry Blossom's Man_

_by Kaien Shiba_

* * *

_I can't help but to cry, when I come to visit your grave. The wings of my tears, yearning for a spring where happiness flutters about become scattering flower petals, headed for you. I believe we were happy together as friends, and I sure wanted to be and make you happy in some other way. I lacked the courage and now it's too late._

_The good thing about souls is that we reincarnate. I'm sure one day, you'll reappear in the world below, along with your beloved family. You'll be back and I will be there for you. Whenever you hear the wind, I will be by your side protecting you. Seeing you alive, radiating happiness, is more important than any inconsolable sadness or loneliness, so I believe I'll see you again someday. I have to believe..._

_Since we can be born again, let's meet underneath the cherry tree. You remember the one, don't you? I swear that when that time comes, we'll laugh forever._

**Flashback**

"Hey! You look good in that outfit, Rangiku-chan!" I complimented the young girl, who was wearing her Academy outfit for the first time. We were about to crash through the opening ceremony of the Academy year. I had just arrived from a short mission in the North Rukongai and met with Rangiku and Matsuri in the courtyard of the 13th Division, the one that was closer to the North Gate. We were under a beautiful cherry blossom tree, one of the many Ukitake was so proud about.

"I know, right? I already look good on my own, but this makes me look even better!" Rangiku even posed, as she said that. Who would say that was the same girl who was kicking away at every men who came close to her, just a couple of days ago? Even so, we knew she was only confortable to do that with me.

"Talk about an improvement there, huh Rangiku?" I complimented her with a proud grin on my face, but this time she answered with a shy smile and a nod. Matsuri passed her right hand through Rangiku's hair, with a tired smile forming on her face. No wonder she was tired. The last few days, ever since she and her brother found Rangiku in the Rukongai, had been like a train wreck for them. Even so, her smile still made my heart melt, no matter its intensity.

"It's all thanks to you, Kaien-kun. This wouldn't be possible without your help." She gratefully said to me, with her smile warming up a bit, and therefore warming my heart as well.

"You haven't had any time alone because of me, so I guess I'll be going on ahead." Rangiku pointed out before she left the courtyard. Damn girl sure knows how to put pression on someone. I don't know where to hide myself now.

"I still can't believe all is starting to come back to place." Matsuri let out a tired sigh, before sitting down against the tree. I immediately joined her by her side. "I was starting to wonder if the nightmare we were in wouldn't end."

"That's what friends for." I said, causing her head to dart in my direction. Gorgeous blue eyes staring at me. "To pull you out of darkness, I'll do everything. You being alive is more important than any inconsolable sadness. And you know what I say about living, don't you?"

"Living the way I want..." She quoted, causing me to nod. At that moment, something changed in her eyes and I could be sure her face was advancing towards mine. As I was about to answer to her advance...

"Kaien and Matsuri, sitting in a tree..."

"RANGIKU!" I shouted as I quickly got up and threw one of my sandals towards Rangiku, who was perched on the wall that separated the courtyard from the streets. As I cursed in every way possible while she ran away, I was surprised to see that Matsuri wasn't upset like I was. Instead, she started laughing, in a truly happy way, like I hadn't seen her do in a long while. And like everything she did was contagious to me, I joined her with my own laugh.

**End of Flashback**

_A life where I love and am loved is budding and blooming, but that view of you smiling will never fade. And while I can't deny I have feelings for her, a wish still dances in my heart to this day... I wish for you. For you.. For you and I to just be able to meet again. Until the sound of the pouring rain ceases, there will be no light, so the left and right wings throb painfully._

_"It still pains you, doesn't it? " Miyako's words startle me, so I quickly try to wipe my tears away. She stops me though and grabs my hands. "It's alright. I understand, Kaien. There's no need to hide it."  
_

_As I go on believing in these quiet days, I want to forget about wanting to tell you that I love you but not being able to, so that I can go on living tomorrow._

**Many years later...**

_"Thank you so much... for letting me fight." I thanked Ukitake, as I started to lose my strength. I wasn't able to see or hear his response. I stopped staring to the sword that impaled my chest and struggled to stare up to the girl who wielded it. Poor Rukia shouldn't have to be the one to carry this burden... "I put you in terrible danger by making you go along with my selfishness... I'm sorry. It must've been hard... Thanks, though. I know... I can leave my heart here."_

_Finally, I'll be able to see you two once again... Fujimaru, Matsuri... _

_Rukia started to cry, her tears mixing with the rain. I smiled, as I started to lose the feeling of my body._

_Finally, my time has come. I'll be able to reappear in the world below, and hopefully I'll meet you again. I've longed for this season for so long. For so long I've searched you, for so long I've sent you these uncolored flowers that insist on falling down my eyes._

_Let's see each other again someday...  
_

* * *

_What's important will not change from the present. For this reason people repeat their mistakes, though they know better..._

* * *

_"Guys, this is Matsuri!" Fujimaru introduced his sister to his new group of friends, who had just arrived to visit Ukitake. They stood in the 13th Division's courtyard, near a cherry blossom tree. "And Matsuri this is, well... the gang! That's Chad, this is Orihime and this is..."_

_"Kaien-kun?!" _

_"Ichigo." Fujimaru corrected her guess. "I mistook him the first time around, too..."_

_"Yo!" The orange-haired boy greeted her, causing her eyes to widen slightly._

_"Ichigo, is it..."_

_If we can be born again, let's meet underneath the cherry tree. I swear that when that time comes, we'll laugh forever. A life where I love and am loved is budding and blooming. That view will never fade, a wish dances in my heart. For you, for you, for you and I to just be able to meet again._

_"Well, see you guys!" After an animated conversation, Ichigo and his friends said their goodbyes._

_"Wait! Ichigo, I..."_

_"What's up?" The human asked to the blond Shinigami girl._

_"I... nothing. Sorry."_

_For you, for you, for you and I to just be able to meet again._


End file.
